This invention relates to apparatus for the improved production of oil and natural gas wells. In particular, it relates to a mechanism which will automatically discharge accumulated liquids from the wellbore, without external force or energy.
Natural gas wells, unlike some oil wells, because of gases light weight and the capacity to expand when pressure is relieved, are able to flow naturally as a result of reservoir pressure without the need to be pumped as is the case in low pressure oil wells.
This phenomena is, however, subject to the exception that associated fluids in the nature of liquid such as water, oil, or petroleum condensates, tend to accumulate in the wellbore and when they reach a certain volume or hydrostatic head in the wellbore create a back pressure which is enough to diminish the flow of natural gas or stop it all together.
The solution, of course, is to periodically pump the liquids out of the wellbore when they restrict the flow.
One way to accomplish this is to insert a pumping or swabbing device through an entry chamber known as a lubricator and lower the device to the bottom of the well where by means of rods or cables the pump can be operated to pull liquids up to the surface where the liquids are caused to flow off through the same production line as the natural gas and are then separated. Once the accumulated heavy liquids are removed, the natural rate of gas flow resumes until more liquids eventually accumulate.
The foregoing method, however, involves workers' time and attention at periodic intervals and the use of pumping equipment which in the case of the well under pressure can be complicated, as well as dangerous.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to provide a means for removing accumulated liquids from oil or natural gas wells (a process generally referred to as swabbing) by means of apparatus which is simple and relatively inexpensive. It is also the purpose of this invention to provide a mechanism which will function automatically without the attention and intervention of workers.
It is also the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus which will operate under the forces provided by the pressure of the gas reservoir without requiring externally. applied forces or energy to operate the pump.